


Along for the Ride

by sapph_fic



Series: Control [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapph_fic/pseuds/sapph_fic
Summary: When Sara gets bored on the Waverider, she decides to have some fun without her girlfriend. Ava doesn't appreciate the gesture and decides to teach her girlfriend a lesson.ORAva rides Sara. That's it. That's the tweet.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768768
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Along for the Ride

It was a slow week on the Waverider, and Sara found herself almost wishing that someone would break time just so that she would have something to do. The rest of the Legends were off doing god knows what, and honestly, Sara didn’t care because any mistake would be a welcome distraction. Ava was caught up in meetings and paperwork at the Bureau all day, which meant Sara was mostly left to her own devices. She spent a couple hours in the gym working on her skills but beating the rubber dummies wasn’t anywhere near as satisfying as the real thing. Sara took a long, relaxing shower, allowing the hot water to wash over her aching muscles. When she stepped out into the steam-filled bathroom, she threw her hair up in a bun and wrapped herself in a towel before heading back to her quarters. With nothing left to do, Sara decided to take a nap because god knows the captain of the Waverider never got enough sleep. She slipped on an oversized t-shirt and pair of underwear and was just about to lay down when a thought popped into her mind. Her phone was in her hand before the idea was fully formulated, but no one was ever blaming the ex-assassin for overthinking.

Sara plopped down on the bed and checked the time: 4:17pm. Ava would technically be off work in less than an hour, and she would finally have something (or _someone_ ) to do. But in the meantime, it wouldn’t hurt to get started, would it? She rolled onto her side and snapped a picture of herself. Opening up her texts, she selected Ava’s name and sent her the picture with a simple caption: _I miss you_.

At the Time Bureau, Ava was in a very boring meeting with Nate and Hank Heywood and a couple of other government bigwigs when she noticed the text from Sara. She discreetly pulled her phone under the table and opened up the picture. The director couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she read the text from her girlfriend. She admired Sara’s effortless beauty: the way her wet blonde hair looked almost brown in the mess on top of her head and how her eyes seemed to bore holes into Ava even from the phone screen.

Sara moved onto her back, settling on the pillows, and thought about what Ava would do if she were there. Picturing her girlfriend never failed to work her up, and in no time, Sara was grabbing her breast through the thin material of her cotton shirt. When she felt her nipple start to get hard, she ripped off the shirt, needing the direct contact. She immediately returned to her ministrations, pinching and squeezing the supple skin. Once one nipple was sufficiently erect, she repeated the same movements on the other, sighing at the sensation. Sara once again brought out her phone to take a picture, holding it high so that Ava could see _exactly_ what she was doing.

Hank was droning on about the quarterly budget when Sara’s next text appeared. Ava welcomed the distraction and excitedly opened the picture, only to bite down hard on her lip to keep a gasp from escaping. She quickly shut off her phone, fumbling with the buttons, and silently prayed that no one had noticed her strange behavior. She surreptitiously checked over her shoulder before opening her phone again. Now that she was prepared, Ava took the time to really examine the photo from her girlfriend. He eyes travelled down from Sara’s lazy smile to her freckled chest, then further to where she was clearly pinching her nipple. Ava squeezed her eyes shut, trying very hard to control the flush on her face. It didn’t help that she knew exactly how Sara’s rock-hard nipples felt under her palms. The text below the picture read _wish you were here,_ and Ava didn’t hesitate before replying _I wish I was there too._

Sara smiled at the message, imagining all the things that would be possible if her girlfriend were with her. _Tell me what you would do to me_ , Sara typed back, desperate for something more.

Ava inwardly groaned because she couldn’t be doing this, not here. Not with one of Sara’s best friends and her boss mere feet away. Not while she was at work trying to act as though she hated the Legends when their captain was currently sexting her. (Okay, so maybe everyone at the Bureau besides Hank had realized that Ava was head-over-heels in love with Sara Lance, but she still couldn’t be caught showing favoritism.) _Sara_ , Ava replied, trying to sound stern but disastrously failing.

Sara knew she had Ava in the palm of her hands. Her girlfriend was never able to resist her for long. She pulled out her phone once again, but instead of taking a picture, she started a video. Sara trailed her hand down her stomach, tightening her stomach muscles to accentuate her abs, and dipped her hand into her lacy navy underwear. She moaned when her hand came into contact with the soft, wet heat, and she bit her lip as her fingers slipped through velvety folds. Her eyes fell closed as she brought some of the wetness up to lightly circle her clit, humming as her hips jumped off the bed. Ending the video but not her ministrations, Sara typed _I want you inside me_ with one hand.

Ava almost didn’t want to look when she saw the notification from Sara, but her curiosity for the better of her. Sometimes she thought her girlfriend was too damn hot for her own good. She didn’t even think before opening the video, too focused on the thumbnail of Sara looking down her mostly-naked body at the camera. Ava audibly gulped as she saw Sara’s abs clench, dreaming about licking and kissing each defined muscle. She squeezed her legs together as the pressure built up in her core but continued to watch Sara’s hand disappear into her underwear. The sound of Sara’s moan filled the conference room, Ava having not realized her volume was up, and she froze when everyone turned in her direction. For a second, no one spoke, and Ava began to panic. Nate had spent two years aboard the Waverider with Sara, surely he recognized that sound. But the look of confusion on his face said otherwise, and Ava calmed down just enough to think of the dumbest, most cliché plan in the world. “Oh,” she moaned, trying her best to mimic Sara’s noise. She held her stomach and doubled over in her chair, grabbing the table with her free hand. Ava slowly rose to her feet, trying to look as pained as possible because everyone’s eyes were trained on her. “I’m so sorry, Director Heywood,” she groaned, feigning a grimace. “Guess it’s that time of the month, y’know,” Ava chuckled sheepishly, and this time the blush that rose to her cheeks wasn’t fake. Everyone in the room grumbled, eager for Ava to take her “lady business” somewhere else. For the first time, and only time, she was glad that her profession was dominated by men, even though she knew she wasn’t going to live this down. As soon as she was out of the room, Ava opened a portal directly to the Waverider corridors, thankfully having the foresight not to create a window into Sara’s room given the public space she was in. Ava marched angrily towards the captain’s bunk, and she didn’t even have to ask Gideon to open the sliding doors.

“Ava!” Sara said breathlessly, and the taller blonde wasn’t too sure it was because she had just walked into the room.

For a moment, Ava was frozen in the doorway as she took in the scene before her. Sara was splayed out on the bed fully naked now, her underwear discarded on the floor, and she had two fingers moving inside of her. From her position at the end of the bed, Ava had a perfect view of how wet Sara was and just how much she needed her. The air was filled with the scent of Sara’s arousal and the squelching sound of her fingers, and the combination was making Ava dizzy. Without saying a word, she stormed over to Sara’s dresser and began rummaging through one of the drawers.

Sara smiled mischievously when she saw Ava returning with the dildo and harness, but her grin quickly turned to a look of confusion when kneeled on the bed. She gulped as the director began sliding the straps up Sara’s legs, tightening them to fit securely around Sara’s thighs. “Ava, what…” she trailed off, sitting up to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

“You were sending me _those pictures,_ ” Ava whispered the words as if someone might hear, even though they were in the confines of Sara’s room. “While I was in a board meeting. I had to pretend I was on my period to get out of there.” Sara raised her eyebrows at that. “So clearly, you need to be taught a lesson on patience.” Sara’s breathing picked up speed as she began to realize where Ava was going with this. “So now, I’m going to ride you, and you don’t get to come until I say so.”  
“Ava,” Sara immediately began to protest, knowing full well how worked up she already was from her earlier actions. Ava couldn’t help but enjoy the way the other woman gaped at her, eyes wide with shock and desire. They had never done this before. Up until now, only Ava had used the strap-on on Sara, but seeing her girlfriend in the harness now made Ava regret not doing this sooner. She pushed Sara back down onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of her, pressing their bodies flush together.

Sara groaned at the feeling of Ava on top of her and at the fact that her girlfriend was still fully clothed in her standard pantsuit while Sara was very naked under her. Something about that power dynamic was only turning Sara on more, but she knew the director’s clothes couldn’t stay on if they were going to get anywhere. She hastily rid Ava of her jacket, blouse, and bra, allowing the garments to join her own on the floor, and she hungrily kissed her girlfriend. Next, she undid the zipper of Ava’s pants, and the taller woman stood up to rid herself of her pants and underwear. Ava swiftly returned to the bed, straddling Sara’s waist and rubbing against the dildo. “Do we need…” Sara trailed off, her question answered when her fingers met Ava’s ample wetness.

The director tipped her head back, for a moment getting lost in the sensation of Sara’s fingers running through her folds. She allowed herself another second to indulge before roughly grabbing Sara wrist and pulling her away. Both women whined at the loss of contact, but Ava promptly silenced Sara by pulling her fingers into her mouth. Sara watched in awe as Ava’s tongue swirled around her digits, cleaning them and tasting herself. She released the captain’s fingers with a satisfying _pop_ and said the words Sara dreaded: “no more touching.”

Sara’s eyes pleaded with Ava, but she did her best to keep her body still as she observed Ava lift up her hips and position the strap-on at her entrance. Ava bit her lip and Sara gasped as the director slowly slid down onto the toy. Sara didn’t think she had ever felt this good, and she wasn’t even the one being filled. Ava was trying to adjust to the feeling of the dildo inside her as she normally wasn’t used to anything other than Sara’s fingers. It was a stretch, but she was surprised by how good it felt. She rose up a little then sat back down, testing the waters, and gasped as the ribs of the toy scraped against her walls. She did it again, sinking deeper this time, and with each movement, Ava was beginning to see more and more why Sara liked this so much.

Sara, for her part, was trying extremely hard to let Ava go at her own pace. Her fingers fisted in the sheets, knuckles turning white, and she watched to strap-on disappear inside her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to grab Ava’s hips and thrust into her, but Sara guessed that that would only get her in more trouble with the director.

Once Ava was feeling good, she started more purposeful movements, placing one hand on Sara’s stomach to steady herself as she began to bounce up and down. Her other hand squeezed her breast, causing her nipple to pucker and a loud moan to escape her lips. Ava’s entire body was screaming at how incredible it felt to be filled like this, and she felt the familiar coil of heat in her stomach.

Sara thought that she might’ve actually died this time as she watched her girlfriend ride her. Ava was biting her lip, head thrown back in pleasure, and her long blonde locks tickled Sara’s thighs. She couldn’t help but admire the way Ava’s breasts bounced with her movements and how her toned stomach muscles tightened and untightened as she moved. Every thrust from Ava sent sensations straight to Sara’s core, and she subconsciously began moving her hips in time with Ava’s. She must’ve sensed that Ava was close because she risked bringing her hand up to rub messy circles around Ava’s clit. The extra friction was all it took to send Ava careening over the edge with Sara’s name falling from her lips. She reveled in the way Ava’s walls milked the toy, seemingly pulling her impossibly deeper. Sara sat up, holding Ava tightly as she worked her girlfriend through her orgasm.

“I said no touching,” Ava admonished when she finally had speaking capabilities again.

Sara shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d mind,” she said as she gently thrust inside Ava once more.

The taller blonde shuddered and whispered, “no more, baby,” before crawling off of Sara. She winced slightly as the toy was pulled out of her, immediately feeling as if something was missing inside her. Ava laid down beside Sara, and the only sound in the room was their labored breaths. Sara didn’t dare move, knowing that her punishment was far from over.

When Ava was finally fully back in control of her body, she turned to Sara. “Have you had enough yet, babe?” she teased as her hand came up to play with one of Sara’s nipples.

The shorter woman bucked hard at the small contact, giving away just how aroused she was. Ava smirked, and Sara couldn’t help but groan as she felt the harness removed from her body. The only small consolation she found was that Ava seemed to need this as much as she did, as the taller blonde wasted no time in crawling down Sara’s body. She placed feather-light kisses on both of her hipbones before licking a broad stripe up Sara’s center.

The captain’s entire body arched off the bed as she yelled “fuck!” loud enough for everyone to hear. Between her earlier touching and wearing the strap-on, Sara was already teetering on the edge of oblivion. “Ava, baby, I’m so close,” she panted, not caring how desperate she sounded. Ava knew exactly what she did to Sara so there was no point trying to hide it.

“Not yet,” Ava replied between licks, trying to hold out on her girlfriend for as long as possible. Sara groaned in frustration as Ava let up with her strokes, choosing to trace barely-there circles around her clit. But in her heightened state, even Ava’s soft ministrations were carrying her higher, and Sara was reduced to a pleading mess. “Fuck, Ava – I’m so close… Please can I come?” Sara begged, the words coming out barely above a whisper.

Satisfied that she had tortured her girlfriend enough, Ava simply hummer her response into Sara’s clit, causing the shorter woman’s hips to cant into her mouth. She doubled down on Sara’s center, now licking tight, firm circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, and it was enough to make Sara explode. The captain writhed beneath her, body shaking intensely as she released into Ava’s mouth. The director didn’t let up until she felt Sara’s body settle back down onto the mattress. Then, she looked up to take in her girlfriend’s disheveled appearance, giving her just a second of reprieve, before diving back down for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think!! also feel free to drop prompts for this series or just in general!!
> 
> tumblr: @captain-sapph-fic
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
